The End of a Thought
by CruxisLyrica
Summary: Drabble Series. General and various pairings. Next one: 'Prayer' Lloyd/Collet ; Other Drabbles: Kratos/Lloyd, Zelos/Shihna, Zelos/Collet ;Sheelos/Colloyd;
1. Wings 'KratosLloyd'

_Drabble #o1 **'Wings'**  
Kratos_/Lloyd (Lloyd POV)  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tales of Symphonia'

_Enjoy! :D_

---

When I saw Collets wings for the first time I recalled a few memories. It wasn't very much that I actually remembered, but the thought of sawing similar wings in the past kept in my mind. Almost at the end of our journey through Sylvarant I knew why I had this feeling. When I was little, just about two or three years old, I saw my father with blue gleaming wings. I simply admired them and wished to have the same wings as he had.  
_And then we arrived at the Tower of Salvation…_

To tell that the events got out of our hand at the tower was more than an understatement. Collet's rescue, the truth about the Desians and Cruxis, and finally…  
_Kratos  
_"I am of Cruxis …"  
For the moment I felt like I couldn't breathe at all. I didn't become aware of loosening the grip around my blades but the sound of them falling to the floor echoed within my mind.  
_Wings__… blue gleaming ones…  
_"… Dad."


	2. Trust 'ZelosShihna'

_Drabble #o2 **'Trust'**  
Zelos x Shihna_  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tales of Symphonia'

_Italics_ describes a characters' thought  
"..." obviously speaking! :D

Thank you for your review, **musicfreak16**. I kinda thought that the English language doesn't care that much about capitalizing, saved to a few exceptions. Guess I got it wrong :D' _  
_

---

"Nee… Zelos?"  
"Yeah?"  
_You are with Cruxis, aren't you?  
_"What is it, Shihna?"  
_Tell me… why?  
_"I…" She discarded her thought. No, she couldn't ask him these questions.  
"Let's get going, Zelos. It's too freezing cold out here!"  
Shihna stopped for a moment as she wanted to pass by the redhead. She surprised Zelos and even herself with the untypical gesture of hers, as she gently took his hand and dragged the chosen with her. Zelos wasn't able to judge if this was reality or not, but he was sure to hear a whisper coming from Shihna.  
_I trust you, Zelos._


	3. Betrayal 'ZelosCollet'

_Drabble #o3 **'Betrayal**  
Zelos/Collet - not pairing-like (Collet POV)_  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tales of Symphonia'

_Italics_ describes a characters' thought  
"..." obviously speaking! :D

---

"Collet, come here for a sec'."  
"Huh?"  
I sure was more than confused about Zelos' request. Nevertheless I did what he wanted me to. The Eternal Sword was right before us. It was frightening how similar Tethe'Alla's tower was to Sylvarant's one.  
"Whoa?"  
I realised the situation a moment too late. Magic teleported me into the arms of our enemies, Cruxis.  
"ZELOS!"  
Anger and dismay were mixed in the voices of the others. They surely didn't expect something like that.  
_I'm sorry, guys…  
_Thanks to my angelic abilities I could hear Zelos' whisper more than clearly. Tensely, I turned around as far as I could and saw an almost-battlefield.  
"Lloyd! **Lloyd!**"  
_Please… don't fight against Zelos…_


	4. Angel without wings 'ZelosShihna'

_Drabble #o4 **'Angel (without wings)'**  
Zelos/Shihna (Zelos POV)_  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Tales of Symphonia'

_Note: This was my first drabble out of the series I wrote. So I felt kind of unsure and now I'm even of the opinion that this one isn't as well written as the others. Sorry D:_

---  
_  
Angels…  
_Humans most likely imagine angels as gently beings. Creatures of the goddess, pure and of good nature. Their soft wings provide us a feeling of warmth and a sense of security. As long as angels are around us, we won't miss the feeling of peace and harmony.  
Certainly a perfect imagination for angels, isn't it?

Damn Cruxis for abusing the meaning of an angel.  
But well, I guess I don't have the right to judge this matter at all, do I?

"Hey, Zelos!"  
Tiredly I looked up from the campfire. I wasn't sure why you stared at me like that. In your eyes I could see anger… and concern?  
With a sign you decided to sit down beside me.  
"You're behaving very strange for a couple of days, you know that? What's wrong with you?"  
You certainly caught me off-guard, didn't you? I smiled painfully as I knew that you really are the only one who could simply see through my façade.  
"It's nothing." I replied after seconds of silent. I was aware that you won't believe my answer, but you kept silent. You sure as hell knew that I won't explain furthermore.

That's because you simply know me too well, Shihna.  
_Angel without wings._


	5. Prayer 'LloydCollet'

_Drabble #o5 **'Prayer'**  
Lloyd/Collet (Onesided? Collet-POV)_

---

Your sad eyes…  
I know how desperately you're looking for a solution, Lloyd. But don't be afraid, _I'm okay_.

Tomorrow is going to be the day of worldregeneration. I'm going to be a complete angel as well as I'm going to awake the goddess Martel und regenerate the Mana in Sylvarant. The Desians will be sealed too and peace will remain in the world.  
I will be an angel… and I'll die immediately.  
_I'm okay.  
_I close my eyes and hope that the goddess Martel will hear my prayer. I wish I'd be able to sleep one last time, to dream sweet dreams. Once more I'd like to taste my favourite food and feel the warmth of your hand, as we watched the sunset. I yearn to speak one more time, simply to sing that song for you again.  
_I'm okay.  
_But most importantly, goddess Martel, I beg to not fail as a chosen. Please goddess Martel, answer my prayer's and give me the strength to regenerate the world. A peaceful und healthily world, just for _Lloyd_.  
And if my duty as a chosen requires my life as a sacrifice, then let it be, goddess Martel.

_I'm okay._


End file.
